Angel Helps Dr. Eggman
Back at the ship, Dr. Eggman was playing on a piano with Scratch and Grounder dreamily watching and Angel sitting on an inkwell and looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Knuckles?" Angel asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Angel, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Eggman said. Scratch was drinking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. "I'm glad to hear that, doctor. *hiccup*! I will tell the crew and… *hiccup*!" But Eggman tripped them over, telling them, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Eggman turned to Angel. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Knuckles I bear him no ill will." Eggman said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, the Echidna has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Amy Rose to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Eggman said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Knuckles." Eggman said. "She had?" Angel sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Eggman gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Scratch drank his own glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Scratch, Grounder, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like a old glove!" Scratch began to cry more. "Ain't it a blooming… *hiccup* …shame? "There, there!" Grounder said, soothingly. "It's all right." "But we mustn't judge Knuckles too harshly, my dear," Eggman said, as he handed Angel his handkerchief. Angel blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Amy who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Charmy 100%!" Angel said, nodding her head. "Scratch, Grounder, we must save the echidna from himself! But how?" Eggman asked. Scratch was still sobbing, and Grounder was still consoling him. "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Eggman said, "Sail! That's it, boys!" He knocked the two robots to the ground. "We'll shanghai Amy!" "Shanghai Amy, doctor?" asked Scratch. Angel was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Knuckles will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Eggman, "Come, boys. We must leave immediately, surround Knuckles' home…" "But doctor, we don't know where Knuckles the Echidna lives." Scratch said. Dr. Eggman put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Angel said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Eggman. Angel flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Knuckles and Amy are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, boys." Eggman whispered to Scratch and Grounder. "Take this down, boys." Grounder whispered and then he and Scratch remembered they are males. Scratch took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, doctor." He stopped the flow with his finger. Angel put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Eggman said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Grounder repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." Scratch repeated, also writing it down. "Yes, yes," Eggman said, as Angel kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Angel stopped walking. Eggman was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Angel said, as she flew up in front of Eggman's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Knuckles, got it?!" "I must harm Knuckles?" Eggman asked, "Madam, Dr. Eggman admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Angel said. "Or a hook on Knuckles the Echidna." "Fine." Angel sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Knuckles and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Eggman grinned evilly, grabbed Angel, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he, Scratch, and Grounder walked away. "Help!" Angel screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction